Nikki's Blog: 2010-2011
by Chloe and Zoey
Summary: Hey guys! These are Nikki's blogs that were posted on the official DD website and just wanted to share it with everyone! The blogs start out in Oct. 2010-Dec. 2011. Then if you guys are enjoying these, we'll post up 2012 too! Feel free to review to these blog posts on here!
1. HELP! WHAT SHOULD I BE FOR HALLOWEEN…!

Hiya people! I'm Chloe! **And I'm Zoey! ;)**

**We are a two friends sharing an account.**

**We've created this account because some people don't really go on the official Dork Diaries website and read the blog posts, **so we decided why not just put them on here?

**So when you read the blog posts we put on here, think of it as the characters Chloe and Zoey putting them up :)**

We don't own ANYTHING, just making things clear so nobody goes all diva on us. :)

* * *

**BLOG 1**

**_HELP! WHAT SHOULD I BE FOR HALLOWEEN…?!_**

**_Posted on October 26, 2010 by nikki_**

* * *

I can hardly believe that HALLOWEEN is right around the corner!

And, YES! Brianna has already dragged out her stupid, fake spider and actually tried to scare me with it (AGAIN) this morning. HOW?!

By burying it in my bowl of Fruity Pebbles cereal, that's how !

OMG! I almost had a HEART ATTACK when I saw those fuzzy spider legs drenched in milk sticking out of my cereal.

My bratty little sister needs some serious counseling, that's for sure!

BTW, the picture you see above is a sketch of my last Halloween costume. You probably recognize it from my October diary entries.

Anyway, UNFORTUNATELY, I don't have the slightest idea what I should be this year.

So, I REALLY, REALLY need your help, 'KAY!

Do YOU have any suggestions for what I should be for Halloween? If so, please post them below.

I have less than a week to come up with something and I'm starting to get a litte worried.

And, while you're here, tell me what YOU plan to be for Halloween AND what YOU'LL be doing.

Will you be Trick-Or-Treating with your BFF's?

Or, attending a super fun Halloween party and hoping your CRUSH will finally notice you're alive and ask you to dance?!

Maybe you'll just be chilling out at home and handing out candy to all the ghouls who ring your doorbell?

Inquiring minds (like MINE) really wanna know !

* * *

Hey, **so did you like the first blog? **There's more coming too plus vote at our poll on our profile!

**More blogs coming!**

T**h**a**n**k **y**o**u**! **X**D

Also, feel free to answer anything on these blog posts, share your mind and answer! :)


	2. SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER!

**BLOG 2**

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR THE SUMMER!**

**Posted on June 6, 2011 by nikki**

* * *

OMG! I can't believe the school year is over. And, I actually SURVIVED it!

To get all the juicy gossip about my life, check out my newest diary, DORK DIARIES: TALES FROM A NOT-SO-TALENTED POP STAR. The dorkalicious drama continues!

I don't mind you guys reading all of this personal stuff about me since you're my friends. But, PLEASE! Keep it a secret. Okay?

Anyway, summer is my most favorite season.

I LOVE the smell of grilled burgers in the air, the feel of wet sand squishing between my toes at the beach, and the yummy taste of a gooey hot fudge sundae with extra whip cream!

The only thing that could make my summer better is if Mom and Dad would ship my little sister, Brianna, off to camp :-p.

That brat-in-Barbie-sneakers is STILL insisting that it was Miss Penelope (and not her) who smeared peanut butter all over my diary and hid it in the freezer.

I'm still trying to decide what I want to do this summer.

TTYL!


	3. WHAT TYPE OF CRUSH-ITIS DO YOU HAVE?

**BLOG 3**

_**WHAT TYPE OF CRUSH-ITIS DO YOU HAVE?**_

_**Posted on June 22, 2011 by nikki**_

* * *

Have you ever noticed how people look a lot like their dogs?

It's totally true! My Paris-Hilton-with-a-perm neighbor could be her poodle's identical twin. I am SO not lying!

Then there's my dad's vertically challenged friend, Bruce (that's a super polite way of saying he's kind of short and stubby). He has chubby cheeks and always has this scowl on his face. The first time I met him I was convinced he looked like someone I knew.

It all made sense when I saw him holding his bull dog, Spike. OMG! It was like I was seeing double!

I was curious about this, so I Googled, "Do people look like their dogs?"

I like to know random stuff like this so I can casually mention it over dinner and look super smart. Kind of like in that movie Jerry Maguire where the kid was all like, "Did you know the human head weighs eight pounds?"

But, I digress. I know! I'm such a DORK!

Anyway, psychology experts say people look a little like their dogs because they pick their pets based on their habits.

So, if you're all buff (like Taylor Lautner!) you'll probably get a big dog so you two can run together. If you're super girly, you'll probably get a dog you can dress up in frilly little outfits and stuff.

I bet you $100 that MacKenzie makes her dog wear miniature, cutesy versions of her LAME Fab-4-Ever fashions. That would totally be cruelty to animals :-p!

Anywho, when I was reading about people's dogs, I started thinking about how other things you choose say alot about you. Like for example, hmmmm, I don't know…how about…your CRUSH!

YEP! That guy who gives you a severe case of RCS, also known as, ROLLER COASTER SYNDROME!

Okay, let's say it altogether now…WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! !

Just for kicks and because I have an hour to kill before America's Next Top Model comes on (I so LOVE Tyra!), I made a little guide just for you. Enjoy!

IF YOU LIKE EMO GUYS (this means emotional—think Edward from Twilight or the kind of boy who looks like he might wear eye liner)

You're the kind of girl who likes to talk about things…A LOT! You crush on emo boys because they're all sensitive and stuff. Just beware the moody ones. Sometimes dark and brooding guys can be kind of a downer!

IF YOU LIKE TROUBLE MAKERS (you know, the kid who spends so much time in the principal's office that he's on a first name basis with the receptionist—like, "Hey Flo, nice sweater vest today!")

You don't really like following the rules and you crush on boys who make their own. They seem so confident and…well, bad! And let's face it: there's something kind of exciting about a boy who's totally unpredictable. It's like, what will that crazy kid do next?!

A word of caution my rebel loving friends: sometimes the bad boy is BAD BAD news!

IF YOU LIKE PREPPY GUYS (think collared shirts, polos, and a general feel of being ironed from head to toe)

You're totally organized. You probably have color-coordinated folders for every subject, and maybe, just MAYBE, you aspire to fold sweaters at Abercrombie & Fitch. A preppy boy makes you weak in the khaki knees!

IF YOU LIKE MUSICIAN TYPES (OK so this one is fairly obvious, but in case you've just arrived on Earth, I'm talking about future Justin Biebers)

You're totally into music, and you're probably also super creative and passionate, just like your crush.

And let's be honest: you also want the attention of walking down the hallway with band boy. Everyone's always like, "Nice set for the talent show!" or "Saw you on YouTube!" or "Would you sign my forehead?!"

IF YOU LIKE JOCK GUYS (football, baseball, basketball, you name it—NOT the kind you play on the Wii!)

You very well may be reading this with pom poms mere feet away. Cheerleaders are ALL ABOUT the jocks! They're not the only ones, though. Girls who crush on jocks usually fall into two categories: CCP or aspiring to be CCP.

So…how do you think I did ?

What type of crush-itis are you suffering from: Emo, Bad Boy, Preppy, Pop Star, or Jock? Are there any boy types I need to add? Inquiring minds want to know! Post your comments!

ttyl


	4. MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT…EVER!

**BLOG 4**

_**MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT…EVER!**_

_**Posted on June 29, 2011 by nikki**_

* * *

Have you ever been so totally EMBARRASSED you thought you were going to just…DIE!

This happened to me when my BFF's, Chloe and Zoey, were clowning around while my crush, Brandon, was taking a picture of me for the school newspaper.

OMG! I could NOT believe they were actually swooning and making kissy sounds like that.

I was so embarrassed I wanted to STRANGLE them both right there on the spot!

I'm sure Brandon heard them too, but I think he just ignored them. Thank goodness he has a pretty good sense of humor.

I, on the other hand, had a complete and total MELT DOWN! I wanted to run away SCREAMING!

I wrote all about this FIASCO in Dork Diaries: Tales From a Not-So-Popular Party Girl.

SO…inquiring minds want to know…

What's the MOST embarrassing thing that has ever happened to YOU?!

Share your story below.

Correct spelling and punctuation will help.

So, have FUN! I can't wait to READ 'EM AND RATE 'EM. All of my Dorkalicious blog readers can post ratings as well.

TTYL

* * *

**If you do decide to write yours, go ahead :)**

We'll be happy to read them and give you some feedback!

More blogs coming!


End file.
